Corpse
by hallowwinds
Summary: Death is an interesting thing, atleast, naruto thinks so. Watch as Inari and The Grim make naruto use his true abilities and become his true self. Will the village accept him? Will i give up and just write smut? Yaoi, maybe.


**I own nothing**

**Corpse **

Naruto walked home slowly, A blank look on his face. He didn't bother to force a smile. It's not like anyone would look at him. He is invisible now that he was back, Him, the one, uchiha.

Sasuke.

He was brought back, naruto brought him back, and the village went into chaos. The villagers, they demand that sasuke be set off free, no charges. They want someone like the uchiha to protect them, they see him as the most powerful ninja they have, their savior, their God.

The ninjas don't think that. Most of the rookie 11 say that he should be punished. That his crimes are unforgivable, he should be charged.

The Kages want him dead..

The council has yet to voice an opinion but it seems that they might go both ways. A village can't function properly if it is split in half. They must compromise.

Naruto scoffs at that thought. The council wants nothing more than to let the uchiha go and make him swear loyalty, or turn him into a weapon.

With all of this going on, naruto is finally allowed a much needed break. While the two halves of the village fight, nobody is expecting naruto to smile, to be there and give a meaningless speech about hope and bonds.

His existence is erased.

That's how he likes it.

He stops at an intersection. The blinking street light illuminated a red glow upon him every five seconds. Naruto watched as his breath appeared in the air, softly, calmly.

It's the summer.

Naruto's dark blue eyes flickered over to his left, the being,

'it's back'

His eyes lowered slightly as he started to walk again. This should be interesting.

_**-Scene change-**_

Naruto closed his door to his apartment. He went over to his sink and placed his palm on the counter. Immediately a seal appeared, and once naruto swiped his blood on it, so did a tea set. Finishing making the tea, naruto put one of the two cups he poured on the right side of the table as he took a set on the left. His eyes closed in slight bliss as he took in the scent of Earl Grey

'_Ah, heaven.' _

Taking a sip, he didn't even flinch as a very strong cold spot appeared behind him. He did open his eyes though when his table become covered in frost.

"Tsk, What a pain, you do know I hate that don't you?" he said softly

...no answer

Naruto let a smirk play on his lips.

"Quiet as always I see." _Sigh._ "What do I own the pleasure." naruto turned around in his seat and crossed his legs, looking up to his guest he studied it. The being looked as though it was created from the shadows of his wall. Made of the night sky and only the night sky, clad in darkness, and only darkness, quiet as the truth and only the truth. He was he, and there was nothing else to say.

Seeing black smoke out of the corner of his eye, naruto looked back to his table. There laid a sleek black cell phone. He had seen them before, it was only a few years ago that they were introduced. Sakura and ino had them, this would be his first one.

Picking it up, naruto flipped open the cover, the screen went red before words appeared.

'_Child, you will use this.'_ it read.

Naruto closed his eyes as the being beside him gave him information telepathically. So, this phone will help him talk to the dead?

Yes naruto could talk to the dead. He could also see and hear them. He had this ablility for as long as he could remember. Naruto remembered when he was a baby. It was19 hours and 46 minutes after his birth. He laid in the hospital inside a an old baby carriage asleep. That's when The Mask came in. It was an anbu, who, after witnessing his family get destroyed by kurama, went insane. It surprised naruto that he could remember that far back, but not well. His vision was completely there yet. All he saw was darkness around him, and a white bird mask. He attacked naruto. He cut out naruto's left eye, and his right was injured severely. He was about to cut open naruto's stomach, but was stopped by some unknown force. The cuts was deep, and unrepairable by humans. That's were kurama stepped in. Somehow, his ruined eye were placed back into its socket, and kurama went to work. The tissues were torn and the nerves were split, kurama's chakra wasn't enough to fix it, he had to add his blood. It was because of how early the sealing process was that kurama could do this, the effects of the seal were not completely in effect yet. But, Because of a demon's blood running through his veins, naruto was classified as a youkai. With his newly restored eyes, naruto could see what demon's could see. He could see death, and the color of death.

The first ghost he ever saw was in the orphanage. His room was in the basement, inside a cage. The only company he had was The Blue Man. He was a man behind the furnace, hanging on a rope. His front was turned away so naruto only saw his back. He was quiet, the only sound he would make would be the swinging of his rope. Sometimes it was soft, other times it was so loud naruto couldn't sleep.

The color of death, was a different thing all together. It was a beautiful color in naruto's opinion. It is a color that no human can create, breathtaking. It is a shame that it represents death. When a living thing is close to dieing, it will show. The first sign is a faint white shimmer outlining them. The shimmer will grow darker and darker, until it consumes them. When the living organism's time is almost up, the color explodes into the true color of death. It was almost like fireworks. But, if naruto were to encounter a being that was already died, all traces of The Color would be gone. An example would be the being beside him.

Naruto's eyes flickered from the phone to the shadow. He was an acquaintance, one with no name. He first met him in a hospital. He was always there, both naruto and the being. The being looked like the the human's version of death, the grim reaper. Back then, he was covered in a white cloak, one that matched the irritatingly white room, and carried a check board with him. He always came into naruto's room, be it with people in it or not. He would write something down on the check board, and leave. One day, alone, naruto looked up to the skull face and said his first words to him. Those words were...

'we bear the grins of the smiling dead.'

Ever since that, naruto started talking more to the grim, and the grim listened. At least naruto thought he listened. The grims were all over the hospital, as was the Color, for those reasons, whenever naruto got hurt, he stayed at his apartment and healed there.

The grim followed.

They entertained one another. They had a mutual understanding. It has been two and a half of years since naruto seen the grim, and here he was now.

Naruto took the phone into his hands again to study it. This phone, it let out electromagnetic waves. Spirits and demons can manipulate the electronic waves and send messages or information to the phone. Naruto can also block the mindless ghosts whose sole purpose was the chat his ear off, and instead focus on others. It seemed handy, but...

"What if I refuse?" he asked the grim. The phone vibrated, indicating an answer.

'_If you refuse then a consequence will take action.'_

_'Child, for many years I have watched you, and so has Inari Okami.' _

Naruto raised a brow at this.

"Inari? Why would the god of foxes acknowledge me? I have done nothing." he questioned

_'Exactly, you have done nothing, your abilities have been suppressed as has you. Inari does not find this acceptable. Therefor, you are to hereby start using them. Abilities like yours should not be wasted.' _

"What is the Consequence?"

_'You will be thrown b_ac_k in time.'_

That was all he had to say. Naruto knew that if he was thrust back in time by Inari, the god would make him relieve Jiji's death again. Naruto closed his eyes.

"I would like to speak with Inari."

'_I cannot do that.' _

"Can you give him a message for me?"

_'I cannot do that.' _

"What if I use my powers to slay Inari's name."

'_You cannot do that.' _

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the grim. His face went back into a frown as he studied the phone. He knew this visit would be interesting. The grim and Inari both know that if he so chose to use his powers against them, there would be chaos. Now naruto wasn't as foolish to think that he could go up against a god. But what he could do in human world, spirit world, and the demon realm were things not to scoff at.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples. Going to war would be meaningless and tiresome. Naruto opened his eyes. He had no choice. With another sigh and looked out the window.

"You win, my bone friend, I will do as you demand. But I warn you, things will change." He saw the grim nod his shadow head, before evaporating.

The phone vibrated

'_You will do good child, this may not be what it seems.'_

Naruto let out a small smile before picking up the two tea cups. They were both empty.

'Well played Inari, well played.'

**This Fanfic is a drop-off. I had an idea like this in my head for a long time and decided to put in down. It may not turn into anything. **

**NOTICE: the story may turn into a loosely based fic like lucky star. There is the possibility that I will just write random chapters about naruto's life, or I may JUST END IT HERE. **

**If any of you have noticed, the grim is from another fanfic, I have been searching and searching the fanfic, if anybody knows where it is, please contact me so I can give credits. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
